


restricted

by starsaregoingout (abovetheruins)



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/starsaregoingout
Summary: Golden eyes, sharp as the edge of a blade, glare up at you. There’s no anger in them, not yet – false anger, maybe, or at least the imitation of it. If Nuada were actually in a rage, he would never have allowed you to tie him down in the first place.





	restricted

**Author's Note:**

> based on an ask i received on tumblr

Golden eyes, sharp as the edge of a blade, glare up at you. There’s no anger in them, not yet – false anger, maybe, or at least the imitation of it. If Nuada were actually in a rage, he would never have allowed you to tie him down in the first place.

Still. You peek at the ropes wrapped around his wrists, knotted around some overhanging pipes above the nest of blankets and pillows he’s gathered for his bed. You had bound them as tightly as you could, leaving his legs free, though now you wonder if that was the wisest decision.

“You are afraid.” Nuada’s voice lacks inflection, though you can read the challenge in his eyes easily enough.

You don’t deny it – it would be a lie, after all, one he would mock you for, so you say nothing at all. You reach for him instead, wrapping your fingers around his naked length and guiding him to your waiting entrance, already slick with your own arousal.  Slick from the moment you had bound him, honestly.

He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t make a sound, but you see the way his eyes darken as you settle against him, the way the muscles in his abdomen flex as you bear down on his cock.

You whimper as he breaches you; even with all of your preparation beforehand, your breath still catches at the stretch, as it always does, though the heat more than makes up for it. Nuada can be cold towards you at times, glacial in his hatred of your race, but he is nothing but heat here – heat and breath and ashen skin, spread out before you in all his glory.

You press your hands to the firm planes of his chest as you sink onto his cock, biting your lip as the thick length of him parts your folds. Your cunt throbs around him, hypersensitive already. You’ve been on edge since you first settled naked atop him, his thighs snug against yours, his cock swelling against your buttocks. You don’t see this lasting long.

And Nuada knows it. His dark lips have curled into a smirk, golden eyes gleaming with triumph as he regards you. “Are you so far gone already?” he asks, tilting his head. “No use denying it; your body tells me as much. How long can you last, I wonder?”

You grit your teeth at his arrogance, foregoing caution and sinking down the last few inches with a single thrust. You gasp at the sensation, Nuada’s length a hot brand within you, buried to the hilt inside your aching cunt. His lips go tight, true anger sparking in his eyes at your recklessness, though he can’t disguise his arousal any more than you can. His abs clench beneath you, his hips making an aborted thrust before he goes still, and you fight the urge to smirk.

You take a moment to pull yourself together, to breathe, before you lift yourself from the cradle of Nuada’s hips. You whimper at the drag of his cock inside you, a harsh breath choked from your throat as you sink back down. Sweat begins to bead on your skin as you continue, your movements slow, lingering with his cock half-buried within you before your cunt swallows him back down.

Shivers wrack your frame. You watch Nuada through half-lidded eyes, his gaze hot and angry, boring into yours with a ferocity that should frighten you, but it doesn’t. How could it? You can feel the slight shift of his hips each time you sink down onto his length, see the flex of his abdomen and arms as he struggles not to reach for you. His hate can’t disguise his lust.

“Would you have me here all night?” he grits, his eyes burning into yours. “Hold me captive, at your mercy, to use as you see fit?” He hisses as you clench around him, though it’s drowned out by your own trembling moan. “Your greed knows no bounds. You will take, and take, and  _take_  - “

You keen, a long, ragged sound pulled from the depths of you.  _Yes_ , you think, your mind drowning in a white-hot haze as you ride him.  _I’ll take. As much as you’ll give me, I’ll take_. The speed of your hips increases, your thrusts no longer meant to linger but to hasten your orgasm. You can feel it approaching, feel the heat pooling in your belly and between your thighs. The squelch of Nuada’s cock sinking into your sopping folds fills the air, mingling with your own desperate gasps and Nuada’s heavy breaths.

Your breasts bounce with each hard thrust, nipples peaked and aching without even being touched. You reach up to wrap an arm around them, but Nuada’s voice stops you, a single harsh demand that stills you immediately. “Stop.”

You freeze, though your body cries out at the loss of friction, and breathe, “What – ?”

“You will not hide from me,” Nuada rasps, his voice a low hiss. His hips roll beneath you, the head of his cock nudging against the spot inside you that drags sparks across your vision. “You will not dare.”

“ _Ahhh_ ,” you mewl, renewing your frantic thrusts, palms pressed to Nuada’s chest once more. You watch as his eyes trace across your sweat-slick brow, your panting mouth, down to the damp hollow of your throat and your heaving chest. His eyes linger on the spot of your joining, watching as his cock disappears between your thighs, slick with your own fluids, and his lips part around a ragged hiss as your inner walls clench around him, your orgasm rising like a wave to drown you both.

“ _Nuadaaa_ ,” you wail, your voice trailing off into a broken moan as you finally begin to cum, your thighs clenching and shivering as you continue to fuck his cock through it. Your release seems to herald his own – you hear him grunt and feel the clench of his thighs beneath yours moments before his cock begins to pulse. Your fingers tighten against his chest as warmth and wetness fills your cunt, the slick sounds of your coupling and the scent of sex and sweat filling the air.

You keep him tucked within your folds even as you gasp at the sensitivity, each shift of your hips dragging a whimper from your throat. Your fingers tremble as you trace them over the slick planes of his chest, feeling his body heave with each heavy pant. He watches you, golden eyes dark and unreadable, pale hair splayed beneath his head like a halo. You ache to touch him, to keep him buried within you, as much of him as he’ll give for as long as you can have him.

So you don’t hesitate. With Nuada, you never can. You reach for him again, the whole of you trembling with renewed desire, knowing – just as he does – that you’re not done taking yet.


End file.
